Needing You
by shmo
Summary: ONE SHOT song fic to Bright Lights by Matchbox20 it's just some really cute sweet fluff... enjoi!


I needed to write something so I wrote the easiest thing I can fluffy sappness haha it's soooooo fun! Btw naraku has already died. use your imagination! Enjoi!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Look," Kagome grasped the hand she wished she could hold forever, "I just can't deal with this. It will be better if I. leave." Kagome turned toward the well, the connection to her own world, the one she belonged in. Surrounded by Inu yasha's forest and the moonlight glimmering on the on the grass in the clearing. Kagome made her attempt at a goodbye she in her heart didn't want to make.  
  
Her eyes were adorned with crystal tears that she had promised wouldn't come. "Inu yasha. I need to go." He still held her hand tight. "I. I can't" Inu yasha's eyes couldn't hide his feelings.  
  
"Look, I can't stay here and. be a third wheel. I want to depend on someone who will be there always." Kagome paused, careful to keep from looking into the hanyou's eyes.  
  
"Kikyo is lucky to have someone like you too look after her." Kagome pulled away walking to the wooden well. With one last look at the torn wreck of a half demon behind her, she jumped gracefully into the deep abyss of the well's darkness.  
  
She got out of town on the railway, New York bound Took all except my name  
  
When the girl landed on the floor of the well, in the safety of the shrine, she sat and cried. Her life had to start again, although it could never be the same.  
  
Another alien on Broadway  
  
"She's. gone," Inu Yasha still stood, the true impact of kagome's departure was soon too hit him. "I. didn't stop her. I couldn't."  
  
Well, some things in this world you just can't change Some things you can't see until it gets too late  
  
"Kikyo. she couldn't replace you. but. can you fill the void she left behind?"  
  
Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world  
  
The realization that he lost something he couldn't replace was sinking in. "Inu yasha?" Kikyo emerged from the trees. "Naraku is dead. why the long face?" When she received no answer Kikyo proceeded to wrap her thin figure about Inu yasha's shoulders.  
  
And maybe, maybe, maybe You'll find something that's enough to keep you  
  
"Is it possible," Inu yasha said almost in a whisper, "For passion to change, going unnoticed for the longest time?" Kikyo was taken aback by the somewhat random question. "Well, you promised me that we could be together forever. No matter what."  
  
But if the bright lights don't receive you You should turn yourself around and come on home  
  
Inu Yasha got to his feet slowly, "I guess so." He walked in the direction of Kaede's town. After a day of walking "accidentally taking the wrong turns, a strong hand grasped his shoulder. "huh?" The response was so unlike the Inu yasha that worrying about his health, one of his good friends said, "What's wrong Inu yasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I was walking through the woods and heard you. It's very unlike a good ole boy like you to be noticed and snuck up upon so easily."  
  
I got a hole in me now I got a scar I can talk about  
  
"I. was thinking." "Inu yasha. you look dead, you wanna tell me about what your thinking about? I swear it will stay confidential."  
  
She keeps a picture of me in her apartment in the city  
  
Kagome held a 5x3 picture she took of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inu yasha and a 5x6 picture she took of an unsuspecting Inu yasha who had been sitting high in a tree. Water dripped onto the photo as her head dropped to her hands. Five days wasn't long enough to mend a broken heart.  
  
But some things in this world Man, they don't make sense  
  
"She left because you choose Kikyo. Didn't you know she was eventually going to leave? Her spirit can't be left to dangle." Said Miroku after hearing Inu yasha empty his thoughts and aching heart.  
  
Some things you don't need until they leave you And then the things that you miss, you say  
  
"Do you think. I made a mistake?" Asked Inu yasha. "Look, anyone of us will say you did because we can't understand how you can choose a half dead girl over Kagome," Miroku's face was stern but forgiving, and to some extent fatherly. "But the only one who can really answer that is you. Did you make a mistake Inu yasha?"  
  
Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world  
  
Miroku had left leaving Inu yasha to contemplate and establish what he should and will do. The day wasted away as night peaked over the trees.  
  
And maybe, maybe, maybe You'll find something that's enough to keep you  
  
"She won't come back. I know she won't." His head lay in his hands. "But, I want to see her."  
  
But if the bright lights don't receive you You should turn yourself around and come on home  
  
"I want her here." His thoughts were easier to read when he said them out loud; the only problem was that another set of ears was there too listen.  
  
Let that city take you in (come on home)  
  
Kikyo was behind one of the elm trees. Listening to Inu yasha decide his future.  
  
Let that city spit you out (come on home)  
  
"Kikyo. I want to protect you! But, I. need her!" The finalization of that statement startled them both. Inu yasha hadn't meant to sound so sure. It was hard to say and. he believed himself.  
  
Let that city take you down, yeah For god sakes turn around  
  
"Is that. truly how you feel?" Said Kikyo emerging from behind the tree. Inu yasha whipped around facing the priestess the sunlight reflected off her delicate cheeks.  
  
Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone  
  
"Yes. I. I." "Since when do I love her this much?' he thought with an apprehending feeling. "You love her." Said Kikyo plainly. "Yeah. I love Kagome. I Love her."  
  
Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world  
  
"You shouldn't waste your time here then. She. loves you Inu yasha." "Kikyo. I." "Stop don't say it. You've chosen. Falter now and your word will be lost to the sands of time."  
  
Yeah well, maybe, maybe, maybe  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Go. She'll be waiting." Kikyo said with no hesitation. "I'll see you. when you pass to the other side."  
  
You'll find something that's enough to keep you But if the bright lights dont receive you  
  
"I am not a troubled soul. I sought out my revenge, my half life is fueled by pure emotion." She was encompassed by an esoteric blue glow. "You have a life to live, go get the one you want to share it with." And with that the souls sustaining her body left the clay mold.  
  
Well, turn yourself around and come on home  
  
Inu yasha made his way to the well swift with a clear vision of his purpose. For the first time in a long time he was sure about one thing, he needed Kagome and he would do anything for her.  
  
Yeah, come on home  
  
Upon landing he bounded out of the well and through the well house doors. Jumping the roof as he had done so many time before. Kagome's window creaked as it was forced open by the hanyou.  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby Come on home  
  
Kagome was sleeping when he landing cat like on her floor. Walking to her bedside he sees salty lines streaking her gorgeous face. The picture of the gang had fallen to the floor, which Inu yasha picked up setting it behind her alarm clock.  
  
Yeah, come on home  
  
"Inu yasha." said Kagome softly as she rolled over still asleep, revealing the picture she held close against her heart.  
  
Yeah, come on home  
  
"Kagome. Kagome." Inu yasha shook the sleeping schoolgirl. "eh.?" Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes, by the time she was conscious a set of strong arms had already taken a hold of her.  
  
Yeah, come on home  
  
"Inu yasha?" She said surprised. "Kagome. I need you." The emotion in the hanyou's voice was evident.  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby Come on home  
  
She hugged him back, "I missed you too Inu yasha."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Did you like it??? Huh huh huh? Tell me! In a review! Cause if u review I get many then other people want to read it!!!! Ooo tell me! What did u like was their anything u think could be written different? Any lyrics mistakes!? I need feed back! Hehe THANKS FOR READING now review!!!  
  
~shmo 


End file.
